You Wish You Saw This
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Minerva and Albus left the Yule Ball early. Every wonder where they went? This is what they did. ADMM


_Summary: Did you notice Minerva and Albus left the ball pretty early? Did you wonder where they went? Here's the story. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**You Wish You Saw This**_

The waltzes had ended and the Weird Sisters had come onto the stage rocking the place. Albus Dumbledore was standing off to the right of the stage nodding his head in time to the music. He wasn't crazy about this sort of thing but he did like the beat occasionally.

"Music's changed a lot since my day," Minerva sighed as she stood by him watching the children make a mosh pit. Even a few of the younger professors joined in.

"Since mine as well," Albus chuckled, "What do you say we leave the new generation to their own thing?"

"I'd love to," Minerva nodded with a ghost of the smile as she wrapped her arm in the crook of his.

Albus led them both to the large double doors and they slipped out into the blissful quiet of the halls of Hogwarts.

"Shall we go home or for a walk?" he asked smiling at her.

"I haven't spent nearly enough time with them Albus…let's go home," she stated.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled leading her up to their shared quarters.

The couple walked through the quiet halls of their beloved school to the gargoyle that guarded Albus' office.

"Mistletoe Mints," Albus stated. The statue moved away and they rode the winding stairs up to his office.

"Albus how's the Ball?" Dippit asked from his frame.

"It's going well but we decided to turn in early," Albus explained.

"Very well then," the old man smiled as he watched the happy couple head up the stairs and enter the suite.

* * *

Entering the pleasant sitting room dressed in golds and burgundies they found a young girl of nine with blue eyes curled up in Albus' overstuffed armchair reading.

The girl was small and slim with her long ebony curls braided into two plaits and small half moon shaped silver glasses on her nose. She was wearing a tartan night gown with bright purple and yellow socks.

"Where's Missy?" Minerva asked looking around.

"They needed her downstairs," the child said putting her book on the nearby table, "I put Maddi to bed though…but I'm sure she'll be calling again in four…three…two…one…"

Just as the little girl counted out the cry of a baby could be heard from the blue door to the left. Minerva laughed and headed towards the cries as Albus moved to his chair. He picked up the little girl and sat back down with her in his lap.

"Let me guess…you didn't like the rock and roll?" the girl smirked.

Albus chuckled and took the glasses off the girl's nose and laying them on the table on top of the book.

"No we didn't. We decided we'd like to spend some time with you," he smiled.

Minerva came out of the nursery holding a little baby that was about six months old with short ebony curls and green eyes. The baby was wearing a red night gown with a white lace collar.

"I've taught her so well," the older smiled, "she's learned your smells."

"Smells?" Minerva asked as she sat across from the father and daughter duo. She sat in her own armchair by the fire with the baby sitting happily on her knee staring at her sister and father.

"OH yes," the one on Albus' knee nodded, "Papa smells of lemons and parchment. And during the summer he smells like grass."

"What does mama smell like?" Albus asked smiling over his daughter's head at his wife.

"Mama smells like cinnamon and catnip with a hint of lavender," the child stated.

"Addison you take after your animagus too much," Minerva laughed shaking her head.

"Meow," Addi answered smiling.

"Addison my little one why don't you get your violin and play for us," Albus smiled.

The girl nodded excitedly and jumped off of his lap hurrying into the room behind the blue door. She returned minutes later holding a small white violin with kitten stickers all over it.

"Requests?" Addison asked.

"Something light," Albus stated.

The girl nodded and sat the instrument under her chin as she drug the bow across the strings. The sweetest sounds came from the girl's lithe fingers as she played.

Minerva smiled at her child proudly. Addison was accomplished in pretty much all works of artistic endeavors. She played the piano and violin with an expertise of some of the best musicians. She sang with the voice of a nightingale, she wrote some of the cutest stories, her paintings seemed alive even without the enchantments on them, and her ballet was supreme. Minerva was sure the girl was a very good actress as well. She and Albus knew the girl would do something in the arts when she was older.

Albus stood and took little Madison in his arms as he also pulled Minerva up. She smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Madison followed her lead putting her head on Albus' other shoulder as the two danced with the baby.

Minerva smiled at the baby as the little one yawned and shut her eyes listening to her father's steady heartbeat.

Addison smiled as she played and watched her parents dance with her baby sister. She knew she and her sister had to stay in hiding but it didn't bother her because she knew she got to see things no one else saw. She knew that there were some that wished they'd saw what she saw everyday.

There was no way anyone could love each other like her parents did and she was happy to be nonexistent as along as she didn't have to wish to see this.

**THE END **


End file.
